We continue to investigate and publish our findings on the microbiota in patients with atopic dermatitis in contrast to healthy individuals. We study bacterial, fungal, and viral components of the skin microbiome and have expanded our sequencing repertoire beyond bacterial amplicon sequencing to include fungal amplicon sequencing and shotgun metagenomic sequencing. We continue to study the skin microbiome in patients with atopic dermatitis and with primary immunodeficiencies associated with dermatitis (including hyper-IgE syndromes), in addition to follow-up sampling visits from previously enrolled subjects. The sequencing for this project initially was previously funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. In the last fiscal year, we published our findings using shotgun metagenomic sequencing of samples from primary immunodeficiencies. We continue to investigate the presence of viruses on skin, including Merkel cell polyomavirus which has been linked with Merkel Cell Carcinoma and Human Papillomaviruses in primary immunodeficiency patients before and after bone marrow transplantation.